The field of the invention relates to waste disposal systems for solid waste materials, and more particularly to a method and a system for preventing explosions within such systems.
Facilities for treating and disposing of solid waste materials have become increasingly important as available landfill sites continue to decline. Such facilities may include a receiving station for receiving the raw solid waste, a shredder for shredding the waste to a size which can more easily be combusted, and a boiler in which the shredded waste material is combusted. The energy generated by the boiler can be used to drive a steam turbine to provide electricity and/or to provide steam for industrial use. A magnetic separator is preferably provided between the shredder and the boiler to remove ferrous metals from the shredded waste materials. Recyclable materials and materials not suitable for routine shredding are preferably removed between the receiving station and the shredder.
The generation of combustible gases within certain facilities is a recognized problem, and has generally been addressed through the use of gas detectors, exhaust fans, foam generators, and system shut-off mechanisms. Combustible gases such as methane and other hydrocarbon gases within solid waste disposal systems are also a problem, particularly in view of the fact that such systems include incinerators which can trigger an explosion. While exhaust fans are helpful in preventing or delaying the development of a hazardous situation, they cannot be entirely relied upon to provide a solution to the problem. Indiscriminate application of water, foam or other substances would also be ineffective due to the large sizes of waste disposal systems. There is accordingly the need for a system for preventing explosions within a waste disposal facility in an efficient and effective manner.